Un Signe ?
by Paige0703
Summary: Entre messages implicites et hasards, Finch et Reese se rapprochent irrémédiablement l'un de l'autre. Trouveront-il cependant la force de sauter le pas pour de bon ? D'enfin s'avouer ce qu'ils cachent depuis des mois maintenant ?
1. Routine

_**Chalut Tout Le Monde !  
**_

 _ **J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ^^**_

 _ **Alors, encore une nouvelle fic sur notre duo préféré ! (en tout cas c'est le mien)  
**_

 _ **Quatre chapitres cette fois-ci et, comme d'habitude, un chapitre sera posté chaque semaine (en espérant que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas d'oublie de ma part...)  
**_

 _ **Je sais que je me répètes encore et toujours mais un grand, immense MERCI à celles/ceux qui me suivent et postent régulièrement (pour ne pas dire à chaque chapitres) un petit commentaires. Vous n'imaginez pas comme cela me touche à chaque fois ^^  
**_

 _ **Je crois que je vous aie assez ennuyer avec mon habituel monologue alors sur ce plus que deux mots à vous dire :**_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Un signe ?**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Routine**_

Finch était seul à la bibliothèque. La dernière mission achevée en fin de matinée avait laissé place à une pause bien méritée. L'après-midi maintenant commencé, Reese avait décidé d'emmener Bear en balade, pour le plus grand plaisir du chien qui n'avait pas pu sortir se dégourdir les pattes depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Finch les avait regardé s'éloigner de lui, sans rien dire d'autre qu'un bref :

\- Amusez-vous bien.

Une fois Reese parti, il soupira. Il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces que Reese l'invite à se joindre à eux, mais rien. Pas que l'idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de l'ex-agent de la CIA, bien au contraire, mais il n'avait simplement pas eu le courage de le lui proposer. Les deux hommes boudèrent donc chacun dans un coin de la ville, rageant contre l'impossible retour de leurs sentiments.

Reese regardait tristement Bear courir en tout sens. Ce dernier commença finalement à jouer avec un autre chien, laissant son maître se perdre dans ses pensées. Il regardait vaguement les feuilles tombaient des arbres non loin, ballottées par le vent. L'automne maintenant bien installé, tout le pays se préparait bien évidemment à fêter comme il se doit la nuit d'Halloween... et la ville était donc, par conséquent, complètement métamorphosée. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans les rues sans croiser citrouilles, fantômes ou araignées en tout genre dans les vitrines et devantures des boutiques. Les enfants finissaient de peaufiner leurs costumes pendant que les adultes installaient les dernières décorations pour que tout soient parfait. Les menus de certains restaurants avaient même changé pour l'occasion... Après plus de deux heures dehors, Reese décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au chaud et, surtout, auprès de l'informaticien. Il ne supportait déjà plus d'être loin de lui...

\- Déjà de retour ? remarqua alors Finch quand il vit Bear revenir s'installer dans son panier, heureux de sa sortie.

\- On rentre peut-être trop tôt pour vous ? Demanda Reese quelque peu déçu par la remarque de son coéquipier, sans pour autant le montrer.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde, je pensais juste que vous profiteriez plus de votre temps libre, c'est tout. Nul ne peut savoir quand un nouveau numéro tombera, répondit Finch en réalité satisfait par la courte pause de son partenaire.

\- Je peux très bien en profiter ici, dit Reese, soulagé par la réponse de l'informaticien. _Avec vous,_ pensa-t-il sans pour autant le dire à voix haute.

\- Bien évidemment, lui répondit-il avant de se lever.

Il s'empara alors des quelques livres dispersés sur la table, entourant le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il en avait fini avec le classement de ses fichiers informatiques, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à s'occuper de ranger des livres qui traînaient encore çà et là..

\- Un coup de main ? Proposa alors Reese en s'approchant de lui.

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit Finch.

Reese prit une partie des livres que Finch avait dans les mains avant de se diriger vers les rayonnages de l'immense bibliothèque. Finch le suivit de près et, étant derrière son partenaire, il pouvait l'observer sans prendre le risque que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive. _Je ne me lasserais jamais de sa présence,_ pensa alors Finch ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à cette pensée, parfait reflet de ses sentiments.

Reese se retourna brusquement et Finch eu tout juste le temps d'afficher son habituelle impassibilité, évitant ainsi de justesse d'être pris en flagrant délit.

\- J'avais pensé qu'avec Halloween nous aurions plus de problèmes, lui dit alors Reese.

\- Il est vrai que certaines personnes se laissent aller aux débordements, mais pas au point que la machine ne nous donne plus de travail. En général cela ne dépasse pas le stade du vandalisme.

\- C'est vrai, remarqua Reese en rangeant le premier livre. Un point pour vous.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous comptions les points, ajouta l'informaticien.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ne les comptez pas ? Moi, je le fais depuis le début de notre collaboration, renchérit Reese en plaisantant.

\- Et nous sommes à combien ? S'amusa Finch.

\- 239 à 237... Pour vous, je l'admets, conclut-il en souriant.

\- J'espère bien, répondit-il tout en s'accordant aussi un faible sourire.

Quelques minutes après ils étaient de nouveau installés devant les nombreux écrans, attendant simplement que quelque chose se passe. Livre en main, Finch tentait, de temps à autre, un coup d'œil du côté de son partenaire qui s'était mis à jouer avec Bear, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, ses armes étant déjà parfaitement nettoyées.

\- Un souci ? Demanda finalement Reese sentant le regard de l'informaticien sur lui.

\- Non, aucun, répondit ce dernier après s'être éclairci la voix.

 _Mais il a des yeux derrière la tête ?_ Se dit alors Finch tout en se replongeant dans le livre dont il n'avait pas lu une ligne depuis plus de cinq minutes... Reese, quand à lui, était plutôt ravi de sentir ainsi le regard de Finch sur lui. Il aimait savoir que ce dernier pensait à lui, qu'importe la raison. Tant qu'il pensait en effet à lui, cela signifiait qu'il était dans son esprit à défaut d'être dans son cœur. En soit, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais pour lui, cela signifiait beaucoup. Bien plus que l'informaticien ne pourrait l'imaginer.

Le reste de la journée passa sans qu'aucun autre numéro ne tombe. Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté, aussi déçu l'un que l'autre que la journée soit déjà terminée et souhaitant déjà que demain soit aujourd'hui. Reese avait pensé à inviter Finch pour le dîner mais ce dernier lui avait paru encore plus pressé de rentrer qu'à l'accoutumé et avait donc préféré reporter ce "tête-à-tête"... pour la énième fois.

Si Finch était pressé de s'éloigner quelque peu de Reese, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il commençait à douter de sa capacité à cacher ses sentiments à l'égard de son partenaire. Il avait réussi à sentir son regard posé sur lui alors... peut-être avait-il déjà remarqué d'autres détails. Comme le plaisir qu'il ressentait à le voir arriver le matin, boissons en mains ? Ou bien son embarras quand il s'approchait trop de lui, sans signe avant coureur ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son partenaire avait déjà pu remarquer. Finch avait donc besoin d'un peu de temps pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et surtout pour repousser une nouvelle fois ses sentiments au loin. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était combien de temps encore il parviendrait à rester ainsi maître de lui. Vu le nombre de fois où Reese risquait sa vie, comment pouvait-il espérer encore masquer son inquiétude en simple amitié ? Il savait pertinemment que, tôt ou tard, il risquerait de se trahir pour de bon, mais il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que se soit le plus tard possible.

Une fois chez lui, il ne tarda pas à se coucher, encore fatigué de la dernière mission, même si lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de courir à travers toute la ville. Cette nuit là, Finch tourna et tourna en vain dans son lit sans pour autant parvenir à s'endormir. Il se leva finalement vers deux heures du matin. Une fois sa tasse de thé prête, il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil, un nouveau livre en main. Il avait à peine ôté le marque page et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait interrompu que son téléphone sonna...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Reese arriva un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé, voulant ainsi surprendre son patron. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir déjà là, en train de travailler. En tout cas c'est la conclusion à laquelle il arriva et, compte tenu des trois ouvrages posés non loin de lui, il devina que c'était bel et bien le cas.

\- Déjà là ? Remarqua Finch alors que Reese s'était arrêté à la dernière marche.

\- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, répondit Reese encore étonné par la présence de l'informaticien de si bonne heure.

\- Impossible de trouver le sommeil et un numéro est finalement tombé dans la nuit, du coup...

\- Vous êtes venu plus tôt, acheva Reese.

\- C'est exact. Les premières recherches sont donc finies, remarqua Finch en se tournant enfin vers l'arrivant.

\- Vous auriez dû m'appeler, je serai venu immédiatement.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais c'est vous qui avait la partie du travail la plus physique et j'ai donc pensé que vous aviez besoin de repos. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut que vous être bénéfique, rajouta-t-il.

\- C'est gentil de penser à moi Finch, mais ce n'est pas quelques heures qui m'auraient tuées.

 _Mais si vous saviez pourquoi je pense vraiment autant à vous, vous ne diriez sûrement pas cela,_ pensa l'informaticien avant de répondre :

\- J'en prends note pour la prochaine fois, répondit Finch sans rien laissé paraître de ses réelles pensées.

 _Maintenant que je sais que j'aurais pu passer plus de temps avec vous..._ pensa Reese. Cette simple pensé le déprima légèrement, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Tout comme Finch, il était plutôt doué pour cacher ses émotions. D'un autre côté, savoir une nouvelle fois que l'informaticien s'inquiétait toujours autant pour lui, lui remonta quelque peu me moral. Vu comment Finch s'évertuait à prendre soin de lui, il ne pouvait donc que tenir sincèrement à lui...

\- Bien, parlez-moi de ce nouveau numéro, dit Reese en se plaçant juste à côté de Finch.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai déjà. Rick Becker, 24 ans. Il travaille en tant que commis de cuisine dans un petit restaurant breakfast de la ville depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Il habite à une demi-heure de son lieu de travail, adresse que je viens d'ailleurs de vous envoyer sur votre portable. Revenu stable, pas de dépenses excessives.

\- Pas de problème à son boulot ? Demanda Reese sentant que la menace ne serait, encore une fois, pas facile à identifier du premier coup.

\- Pas que je sache en tout cas.

\- En résumé c'est un type ordinaire, qui a un boulot ordinaire et vit une vie qui semble elle-même ordinaire, soupira Reese. Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser...

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences Mr Reese, l'ordinaire peut cacher des choses bien surprenantes, rétorqua Finch. De plus, les numéros ne sont pas là pour nous distraire, ce n'est pas un jeu, loin de là Mr Reese, le sermonna Finch.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais... Après tout, qui pourrait penser que cet endroit sert de repère à deux justiciers des temps modernes ? répondit Reese en souriant.

\- Exactement. Pour en revenir à Mr Becker, la plus grosse dépense qu'il ait faite ses derniers mois était pour sa voiture.

\- Un accident ? Demanda Reese pensant peut-être tenir quelque chose.

\- D'après la facture que j'ai trouvé, les pneus avaient été crevés et tout le côté conducteur rayé par un objet pointu, lui expliqua l'informaticien.

\- Simple vandalisme ou menace déguisée ? Remarqua Reese.

\- C'est là que vous intervenez Mr Reese. Je ne vais tout de même pas faire tout le travail.

\- Bien sûr que non, quoique je suis sûr que vous en seriez parfaitement capable Finch. Bon, je vais déjà aller inspecter son appartement.

\- Parfait. Pendant ce temps je vais aller déjeuner, répondit l'informaticien avant de se lever.

\- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller sur son lieu de travail Finch ? Demanda Reese, commençant déjà à s'inquiéter.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il tout naturellement.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qui peut se passer, remarque Reese voulant le faire changer d'avis. J'irai moi-même après avoir fouillé son...

Finch leva la main, interrompant ainsi son partenaire. Il savait très bien ce que ce dernier allait lui dire, sachant qu'il pensait lui-même la même chose à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission sans connaître le visage de la menace.

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire Mr Reese, mais j'ai faim, dit simplement Finch.

Il s'approcha du porte manteau. Alors que Finch enfilait son manteau, Reese cherchait en vain un moyen de faire en sorte que l'informaticien change d'avis. Il ne trouva cependant rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Soyez prudent.

Finch se tourna vers lui. L'inquiétude était plus que perceptible dans le ton de sa voix, et cela lui fit plaisir. Reese ressentait-il la même chose lorsque c'était lui qui lui demandait d'être prudent ?

\- Toujours Mr Reese, répondit Finch d'une voix douce.

Reese sourit devant cette réponse. Ils commencèrent à quitter le bâtiment ensemble avant de prendre chacun un chemin différent. Finch prenant à droite alors que Reese, lui, allait à gauche... Ce dernier fit quelques pas avant de se retourner en direction de son patron qu'il regarda tristement s'éloigner, priant pour que rien ne lui arrive pendant son absence. Il reprit finalement sa marche sans remarquer que, une fois arrivé au coin de la rue, Finch fit de même et se tourna vers lui, l'observant à son tour s'éloigner.

Si Finch avait décidé d'aller lui-même sur le terrain, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas être si utile que ça et que son partenaire était le seul à prendre des risques. Il voulait ainsi se rendre utile et, qui sait, éviter à son partenaire une quelconque blessure, même minime.

Finch arriva finalement au restaurant dans lequel travaillait Rick Becker, leur nouveau client. Il s'installa à une table avant qu'une des serveuses ne vienne prendre sa commande. Pendant ce temps-là, Reese essayait de finir au plus vite l'inspection de l'appartement de Rick pour ainsi rejoindre Finch au cas où ce dernier aurait besoin de lui. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une autre serveuse lui apporta son repas. Il regarda immédiatement ses yeux hétérochromes : l'un bleu et l'autre vert.

De là où il était placé, Finch avait une vue parfaite sur la cuisine et put enfin voir que leur numéro était bien là. Alors qu'il prenait ses couverts en mains, prêt à commencer son repas, son portable sonna.

\- J'en ai fini ici, lui dit Reese alors qu'il avait à peine décroché.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna Finch, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Oui, maintenant je vous rejoins, rétorqua son partenaire.

Finch sourit comprenant qu'il était la cause de la rapidité de Reese. _Merci de vous inquiéter autant pour moi,_ pensa Finch avant d'ajouter :

\- Bien, je vous attends. Pour le moment Mr Becker est bel et bien à son poste. Et non, pour le moment je n'ai rien remarqué d'inhabituelle hormis les yeux d'une des serveuses.

\- Comment ça ?

\- De magnifiques yeux vairons. Vous verrez une fois ici, lui dit Finch.

\- Excusez le jeu de mot, mais on dirait qu'elle vous a tapé dans l'œil, ajouta Reese tout en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la demoiselle pour que Finch en fasse la remarque.

\- C'est une belle jeune femme, c'est vrai, ajouta Finch. _Mais c'est pourtant vous qui hantait mes pensées,_ conclut-il pour lui-même. Sinon, vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Demanda-t-il finalement, revenant ainsi à leur mission.

\- Il doit avoir une petite amie, j'ai trouvé des vêtements de femme et elle doit venir souvent ici, il y a deux brosses à dents dans la salle de bain.

\- Bien, il nous faudra trouver le nom de cette dernière. On verra tout ça une fois que vous serez...

Finch s'interrompit alors que trois types entraient brusquement dans le restaurant. Complètement débraillés, lunettes de soleil, crête mauve pour l'un, batte de baseball pour un autre... Ils s'installèrent à l'opposé de Finch.

\- Tout va bien Finch ? S'inquiéta Reese alors que l'informaticien ne disait toujours rien.

\- Oui, désolé. Trois... voyous, dit Finch après une hésitation, viennent juste de faire leur apparition, rien de bien méchant, acheva-t-il calmement pour ne pas inquiéter Reese, ce qui ne fonctionna pas, bien au contraire.

\- J'arrive immédiatement, conclut Reese avant de raccrocher.

A peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il faisait son entrée dans le restaurant. Il repéra Finch, les voyous et Rick avant de rejoindre son partenaire. Erica Standler, jeune femme brune, traits fins, vint alors prendre sa commande, déposant par la même occasion la part de tarte au potiron de Finch.

\- Vous n'avez pas menti, elle est vraiment jolie, admit Reese alors que la jeune femme s'en allait vers les cuisines, sa commande en main.

Cette dernière appela alors Rick pour qu'il s'en occupe. Reese remarqua qu'il jetait de nombreux coup d'œil vers les trois hommes en fond de salle tout en parlant à la serveuse. A cause du bruit, il ne put rien entendre de ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils sont en cause ? Demanda Finch.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça vaut la peine de vérifier en tout cas. Je vais voir avec le lieutenant Carter si elle a des infos sur eux.

\- Oui, je pense que nos lieutenants auront sûrement des informations, après tout je ne pense pas qu'ils soient du genre très... discret, conclut-il finalement.

En fin de matinée Rick quitta son poste. Reese en profita pour cloner son portable. Deux des trois hommes étaient déjà partis depuis une bonne demi-heure. Reese se leva alors pour suivre leur numéro mais voyant que Finch ne bougeait pas il lui demanda :

\- Vous restez encore là ?

\- Oui, vu l'heure je pense déjeuner ici, répondit-il.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez garder un œil sur le troisième type Finch, parce que si c'est bien le cas, sachez que...

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est pour la tarte au potiron, plaisanta-t-il alors.

Reese le regarda d'un air dépité.

\- Je ne ferais rien d'autre qu'observer Mr Reese, tenta l'informaticien. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir je pars tout de suite après avoir fini mon repas, cela vous va-t-il ?

\- J'ai le droit de dire "non" ?

\- Bien évidemment, mais cela ne changera rien au fait que je compte bien rester ici encore un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt pour la serveuse ? Lui demanda Reese alors que Finch la suivait du regard.

\- Qui sait...

 _Comme si ça pouvait être le cas alors que c'est seulement avec vous que j'ai envie d'être,_ pensa Finch

\- Vu que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, je crois que je vais y aller, dit-il légèrement contrarié.

Il reprit son manteau et, avant de partir ajouta :

\- Appelez-moi une fois que vous serez rentré à la bibliothèque, que je sache que tout va bien.

Finch hocha simplement la tête, étonné de la grande inquiétude de Reese à son sujet. Cela le toucha énormément, même s'il n'en dit rien. Il regarda son comparse prendre le même chemin que leur numéro avant de faire signe à une serveuse de venir.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda Erica.

\- Non, pourquoi cela ?

\- C'est rare que quelqu'un reste si longtemps ici, hormis les habitués de longue date, précisa-t-elle. Vous êtes là depuis ce matin et comme votre ami est déjà parti...

\- Il était pressé, dit Finch, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, j'ai donc grandement le temps de manger avant, dit-il en souriant.

\- Bien, que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle stylo en main.

Finch passa sa deuxième commande de la journée et, quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard du troisième voyous resté là.

\- N'y faites pas attention, lui dit alors Erica alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner. Il est toujours comme ça. Ignorez-le simplement.

L'informaticien porta son regard sur les gens dans la rue, en attendant que sa commande soit prête. Il regretta rapidement le départ de leur numéro qui avait eu pour conséquence de faire aussi partir Reese. Il soupira longuement. Reese n'était pas parti depuis plus de dix minutes qu'il lui manquait déjà comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs heures, voire même plusieurs jours.

Alors qu'il avait quasiment terminé son repas, il reçu un nouvel appel de Reese.

\- Il y a du mouvement. Rick est sorti précipitamment de chez lui et de là où j'étais il tenait quelque chose dans une couverture mais impossible de savoir quoi. Je suis en train de le suivre.


	2. Quelques progrès

_**Chalut Tout Le Monde !  
**_

 _ **Et me voici en ce mardi après-midi pour vous apporter votre dose hebdomadaire de PoI !  
**_

 _ **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma dernière fic ici. J'espère que, comme le premier chapitre, celui-ci vous plaira. ^^  
**_

 ** _Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire alors :_**

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !  
_**

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Quelques progrès...**_

A peine Reese avait-il raccroché que Finch quittait le restaurant, une fois l'addition payée. Il reçut un appel en chemin, de Carter cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, demanda-t-elle une fois l'appel accepté. John m'a demandé de vous tenir au courant si je trouvais des infos sur vos trois types.

\- Ah oui, vous avez trouvé quelque chose je suppose ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est plutôt Fusco mais bon, au final ça revient au même. D'après leurs descriptions ils font parti d'un gang de rue qui sévit dans le quartier depuis quelques mois maintenant. Malheureusement nous manquons nous même d'infos les concernant.

\- Ils ont quels genres d'activités ? Demanda Finch en chemin pour la bibliothèque.

\- Vandalismes en tout genre et cambriolages. Deux boutiques d'informatique et trois bijouteries ont déjà eu affaire à eux.

\- Et ils n'ont pas été arrêtés ? S'étonna l'informaticien.

\- Malheureusement non. Nous n'avons aucune preuve pour les reliés directement. Tout le monde sait que ce sont eux, mais rien n'a été trouvé chez eux. De ce que nous savons ils sont cinq. Le chef serait un certain Nathaniel Nolan.

Carter lui fit une rapide description du type.

\- Oui, je vois parfaitement de qui il s'agit.

\- Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Faites juste attention, il est plutôt du genre à avoir le sang chaud, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois, je préviendrais John de faire attention. Il a plus de chance, ou de risque, de croiser sa route que moi.

\- En parlant de ce dernier, il n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, il s'occupe de surveiller notre... client.

\- Je vois. Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésitez pas, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je pense que l'on aura sans doute besoin de vous pour leur passer les menottes, mais pas avant un moment je le crains.

\- Bien, je vais quand même creuser pour voir s'il n'y aurait rien d'autre sur eux.

\- Merci lieutenant Carter, nous apprécions votre aide, conclut Finch.

Finch arriva enfin à la bibliothèque et après avoir vérifié où se trouvait Reese et leur numéro, et en attendant de leurs nouvelles, il entama des recherches sur le dénommé Nathaniel Nolan. Tout comme Carter le lui avait apprit, il avait bien un casier pour vandalisme et vols en tout genre. Il avait même déjà fait six mois de prison à peine majeure. Il semblait travailler dans une casse. Il chercha donc la liste des autres employés et fini par reconnaître les deux autres types qu'il avait vu le matin en compagnie de Mr Nolan : Nicolas Anderson et Alan Sparks. Alors qu'il allait entamer des recherches sur les deux autres hommes, il reçu enfin des nouvelle de Reese.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda immédiatement l'informaticien dont l'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

\- Oui, désolé de vous avoir inquiété pour rien. Rick a emmené son chat, Happy, chez son vétérinaire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il possède un angora turc roux si j'en crois les photos qu'il a posté sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Oui, sûrement, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais d'après la conversation que j'ai entendu avec le vétérinaire du cabinet, ils vont devoir garder le chat toute la nuit en observation. Il aurait été intoxiqué par de la mort aux rats. Ils lui ont donné l'antidote à temps, il devrait donc s'en sortir, mais il le garde tout de même par précaution. Vous pensez que tout est lié avec la sortie de son numéro ? Demanda finalement Reese.

\- Ça, c'est à vous de nous le dire, mais je ne pense pas que la machine nous ait donné son numéro pour une menace concernant son chat, ajouta Finch, avant de poursuivre, aussi mignon soit-il. Au fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles du lieutenant Carter concernant les recherches que vous lui aviez demandé de faire.

\- Vous êtes à la bibliothèque ? Demanda alors Reese.

\- Heu, oui. Pourquoi ? Je suis parti juste après votre appel, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Reese soulagé de savoir Finch en sécurité. Qu'a t-elle dit ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, revenant au sujet principal de la conversation.

Finch lui fit un résumé de sa conversation avec le lieutenant Carter.

\- Je vois. Tout cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi ils s'en prendraient à Rick, remarqua Reese.

\- Oui, ça, ça va être à nous de le découvrir.

\- Ça serait bien trop facile si la menace venait s'identifier elle-même. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est de service ce soir. J'irais donc garder un œil sur lui, dit l'ex-agent.

\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas de ma compagnie ? Dit alors Finch se rappelant à quel point Reese avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis quand il avait dit qu'il irait lui-même au restaurant le matin même.

Reese réfléchit sérieusement à la remarque. Bien évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne en première ligne, mais du coup il pouvait dire au revoir à un nouveau tête-à-tête avec son patron... Qui devait-il écouter entre sa raison et son cœur ? Cela faisait des mois qu'il taisait ses sentiments pour ne pas perdre leur relation actuelle. Mais depuis quelques jours maintenant il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter de devoir, en quelque sorte, mentir à son patron en lui cachant quelque chose d'aussi important que cela. Il n'éprouvait aucune honte à l'aimer et ne le regretterait d'ailleurs jamais. Pour lui, c'était une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie, hormis sa rencontre avec Finch, mais tout cela était étroitement lié.

\- Mr Reese ? L'interpella finalement Finch après plusieurs secondes sans réponse.

\- Oui, je suis toujours là, dit-il sans pour autant savoir quoi répondre. Au point où nous en sommes, que vous m'accompagnez ne changera pas grand chose, se décida-t-il enfin, décidant ainsi de suivre l'avis de son cœur. Et puis s'il venait à arriver quelque chose, je serais là, je vous protégerais.

\- Je sais. Dans ce cas je vous retrouve là-bas, disons vers 20 H ? répondit Finch.

\- Oui, en attendant je continue de surveiller notre numéro.

\- Et moi je poursuis mes recherches sur nos trois hommes de ce matin.

Quand il raccrocha, Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même s'il avait hésité, Reese avait finalement accepté sa présence. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques en jouant ainsi avec le feu, mais son envie d'être avec celui qu'il aimait avait une nouvelle fois prit le pas sur sa décision de mettre un peu de distance avec son partenaire. L'envie de partager, ne serait-ce qu'un dîner avec celui qu'il aimait, était toujours aussi forte et il ne pouvait pas y résister. Il espérait juste ne pas se trahir pour pouvoir ainsi partager encore de nombreux autres repas en tête-à-tête avec son coéquipier.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Finch arriva, à 20 H pile, dans le restaurant, il fut accueilli par un sourire d'Erica. Il le lui rendit poliment avant de rejoindre son partenaire.

\- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que c'est plus pour elle que pour notre numéro que vous venez, dit-alors Reese quelque peu jaloux.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois où il avait réussi à avoir un vrai premier sourire de la part de son patron et, là, en même pas 24 H elle en obtenait un ! Il avait déjà réussi à faire parler de grands mafieux et des chefs de guerre plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait fait sourire.

Finch ne remarqua rien de la pointe de jalousie dont Reese avait fait preuve bien trop occupé à ne pas dire la vraie raison de sa venue. Car ce n'était ni pour la serveuse ni pour le numéro lui-même et encore moins pour la tarte qu'il était encore attablé dans ce restaurant, mais bien pour profiter autant qu'il pouvait de la compagnie de son comparse. Mais pouvait-il vraiment prendre le risque de le dire à voix haute ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr et préféra garder cette information pour lui.

\- Pour en revenir à Rick, un type en moto a déposé ça sur sa voiture peu après qu'il soit rentré chez lui. J'ai noté la plaque et un de nos deux lieutenants doit me tenir au courant.

Finch prit la feuille de papier que lui tendait Reese.

\- Très subtil, remarqua-t-il alors après avoir fini de lire la "lettre" de menace.

 _La prochaine fois ça sera toi alors ne t'approche plus d'elle._

\- Elle ? Il est plus que logique de penser qu'ils font référence à sa petite amie.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, répondit Reese tout en jetant un œil à la carte des menus. Au fait vous avez trouvé de qui il s'agit ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

D'un signe de la tête il désigna Erica au moment où elle venait pour prendre leur commande.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez devenir un habitué des lieux ? Dit Erica en se tournant vers Finch. Si ça continue je vais peut-être finir par vous donner une carte de fidélité, dit-elle en plaisantant.

\- Non, je ne pense pas venir au point d'être considéré comme un "habitué", répondit-il sous le regard insistant de Reese.

\- Ce n'est pas pour dénigrer cet endroit, mais il y a mieux tout de même, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Il y a pire aussi, dit-il en souriant légèrement, déprimant un peu plus Reese.

\- C'est bien vrai. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit-elle avant de prendre leur commande.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Aucun des trois hommes de ce matin ne se montra pendant le dîner. Vers 23 H ils virent Erica se diriger vers l'arrière de la boutique suivit de près par Rick.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ont fini pour ce soir.

Ils se levèrent, Reese régla l'addition. Une fois dehors, ils firent le tour du bâtiment au moment où Rick et sa petite amie sortaient de l'arrière-boutique. Il attira la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Finch détourna les yeux alors que Reese, lui, soupirait faiblement. Il serait prêt à tout donner pour partager ne serait-ce qu'un baiser avec son patron.

\- Finch, regardez qui voilà, dit alors Reese.

L'informaticien fixa de nouveau son regard vers le couple et remarqua tout de suite que deux types s'approchaient d'eux, batte de baseball en main.

\- T'as pas l'air de comprendre mon pote ! S'écria alors l'un des deux hommes que Finch identifia comme étant Alan Sparks

Instinctivement Rick plaça Erica derrière lui, Alan et Nicolas n'étant plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Reese s'avança à son tour du groupe. L'un deux agrippa le bras d'Erica alors que le second donna un premier coup de batte dans les côtes de leur numéro. Il s'écroula alors lourdement au sol.

\- Rick ! S'écria la jeune femme tout en se débattant de toute ses forces.

Reese arriva à temps pour empêcher Rick de prendre un second coup. Finch, resté à distance, ne pouvait qu'observer la scène. Erica parvint finalement à se défaire de l'emprise de Nicolas avec un coup de genou bien placé entre les jambes de son assaillant. Finch eu bien malgré lui une grimace de douleur. Reese prit rapidement le dessus sur Alan. Nicolas tentant alors son coup, laissant Erica se réfugier auprès de Rick qu'elle aida à se relever.

\- Restez derrière, leur dit Reese alors qu'il s'emparait de la batte de Nicolas.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour mettre à terre le second. Les deux hommes prirent finalement leurs jambes à leur cou, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire.

\- Merci, les remercia Erica alors que Finch les rejoignait. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs, remarqua Reese tout en surveillant les alentours.

\- Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller, marmonna Rick. Vous en avez assez fait pour...

\- Mais ça va pas ? S'exclama sa petite amie. C'est comme ça que tu remercie des gens qui t-on sauvé la vie ?

Reese sourit devant la colère de la jeune femme. Elle parvint finalement à le faire changer d'avis. Finch et Reese les emmenèrent alors dans l'appartement qu'ils utilisaient comme planque pour leurs numéros. Erica et Rick s'installèrent côte à côté dans le canapé, Finch dans le fauteuil en face, Reese restant debout.

\- Depuis quand tout ceci a t-il commencé ? Demanda Finch.

\- Il y a quelques mois un type a commencé à me tourner autour. Rien de bien méchant, ce n'est pas le premier client qui agit ainsi, mais quand il s'est aperçu que je sortais avec Rick, il a commencé à devenir un peu plus...

\- Pressant ? Tenta Reese.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Lui et ses deux copains avec qui il vient souvent ont tentés d'intimider Rick pour qu'il me laisse tomber. Ils ont même crevés les pneus de sa voiture et l'ont complètement rayée d'un côté.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'était bien eux ? Demanda Reese.

\- Ils s'en sont vantés le lendemain en disant que ce n'était que le début, intervint pour la première fois Rick.

\- Les intimidations, le vandalisme de la voiture, le chat et maintenant l'agression à coup de...

\- Comment savez-vous pour mon chat ? J'en ai parlé à personne même pas à Erica ! S'emporta Rick tout en se levant d'un bond.

\- J'étais là quand vous l'avez emmené chez le vétérinaire. Je me suis permis de mettre votre portable sur écoute.

\- Mais de quel droit vous vous permettez...

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Happy ? L'interrompit Erica qui appréciait énormément la petite boule de poil.

\- Oui, intoxication à la mort aux rats d'après le véto, répondit tristement son petit ami. Mais tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il voyant qu'elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais que ça va être dur à croire mais nous sommes là pour vous aider, dit Finch, prenant enfin la parole.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez passé une grande partie de la journée au restaurant, demanda Erica.

\- Oui, lui répondit Finch.

\- Pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance, vous êtes de la police ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. On est plus une tierce partie concernée, répondit Reese en se souvenant de sa discussion avec Finch peu après leur rencontre.

Cette remarque fit d'ailleurs sourire l'informaticien.

\- Mais nous connaissons deux lieutenants qui font tout ce qui est en leurs pouvoirs pour trouver des preuves pouvant incriminer Nathaniel et sa bande. Vous êtes évidemment libre de partir d'ici et de vous débrouiller si vous pensez pouvoir vous protéger tout seul, ajouta Reese en lui montrant la porte. Ou bien vous nous laissez vous protéger, c'est à vous de voir.

Rick se tourna vers sa petite amie en quête de réponse. Pouvait-il réellement faire confiance à des personnes qu'ils venaient tout juste de rencontrer ?

\- Ils nous protégeront tout les deux Rick, je suis sûre que l'on peut leur faire confiance, tenta la jeune femme.

\- Sans rien savoir d'eux ? Répondit-il plus sceptique.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ne nous ont pas prouvé leur bonne foi en venant te prêter main forte face aux deux autres types ? Lui rappela Erica.

\- Bien, je veux bien les croire, mais c'est en ton jugement que j'ai confiance.

Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé avant que Rick ne demande :

\- Vous comptez faire quoi au juste ?

\- Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où est leur planque ? Demanda Reese.

\- Vous connaissez le vieux manoir sur Madison avenue ? Leur demanda à son tour la jeune serveuse. Il y a deux semaines j'ai vu Nathaniel y entrer un soir après avoir quitté le restaurant.

\- Je vois parfaitement où c'est. J'irai y faire un tour demain, vous deux vous resterez ici en attendant. Compris ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme pour eux deux.

Reese se rapprocha de Finch et ajouta à voix basse.

\- Je préviendrais le lieutenant Carter que l'on a peut-être trouvé où ils entreposent tout ce qu'ils volent.

\- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Pendant que les deux hommes faisaient le point sur la situation, Rick et Erica discutaient eux aussi des derniers événements.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Erica surprenant alors son petit ami.

\- Pourquoi ça, tu n'y es pour rien, lui répondit ce dernier.

\- C'est à cause de moi tout ce qui t'arrive. Regarde, ils sont allés jusqu'à s'en prendre à ton chat tout ça pour que tu me quittes. Si tu ne sortais pas avec moi, tu n'aurais jamais eu tout ces ennuis. Tu as déjà les réparations de ta voiture à finir de payer et maintenant il faut en plus y ajouter les frais de vétérinaire.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Erica, tenta de la rassurer Rick.

\- Je sais bien, enfin d'une certaine manière parce que tu ne peux pas nier que tout ça t'arrive parce que l'on sort ensemble. Je pourrai même comprendre que tu ne veuilles plus de moi vu que je mets carrément ta vie en danger.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais dire une telle chose ! Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je suis peut-être en colère, mais ce n'est certainement pas contre toi, lui répondit son petit ami avant de la prendre sans ses bras.

Finch s'éloigna alors d'eux, laissant Reese avec les deux amoureux. Il y avait bien trop d'amour dans cette pièce pour lui, en tout cas d'amour qu'il considérait comme "pur". Après tout il n'avait aucun droit d'aimer Reese, son ami, son partenaire. Et pourtant... Et pourtant il l'aimait et, chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes ou encore chaque secondes qu'il passait à ses côtés le faisait encore plus irrémédiablement tomber amoureux de lui. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire.

\- Vous devriez vous coucher, vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit, lui dit alors Reese en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il faiblement, fatigué autant physiquement que moralement. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse vous en charger seul pour cette nuit ?

\- Non bien sûr, mentit Reese qui aurait au contraire préféré que l'informaticien reste avec lui cette nuit.

\- Je vous remercie. Je viendrais ici directement demain matin, dit-il en refermant son ordinateur. N'hésitez tout de même à pas m'appeler si nécessaire.

\- Évidemment, mais je pense que tout se passera bien, alors reposez-vous.

Reese l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, le salua Reese tout en prenant sur lui même pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci et à demain, répondit l'informaticien avant de quitter l'appartement le moral au plus bas.

Avoir vu le couple que formait Rick et Erica l'avait en effet quelque peu démoralisé. Il avait l'impression de voir tout ce que lui ne pourrait avoir : un amour rendu. Jamais Reese ne le prendrait délicatement dans ses bras, jamais il ne lui prendrait tendrement la main, jamais il ne l'embrasserai et jamais il ne lui dirait ces mots qu'il rêvait pourtant si souvent d'entendre : Je t'aime. Il soupira longuement tout en observant les lumières provenant de l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

Reese, qui malgré le froid était sorti sur le balcon, cherchait en vain à distinguer la silhouette de Finch dans la nuit. Il avait beau avoir de bons yeux, il ne voyait rien pouvant lui dire où se trouvait celui qu'il aimait désespérément. Il s'était évidemment rendu compte de la fatigue morale de son patron et n'avait pu que la mettre sur le compte de sa nuit blanche, ne voyant pas d'autre raison à cette soudaine lassitude. Il se sentait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui hormis lui conseiller de se reposer. Aurait-il dû lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Lui dire que, en cas de besoin, il n'avait qu'un signe à faire pour le voir accourir dans la seconde ? Ne le savait-il pas déjà ? Ne risquait-il pas au contraire d'empiéter sur sa vie privé, chose qu'il gardait encore secrète, même pour lui ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre Rick et sa petite amie. Ces derniers ayant acceptés de rester dormir là. De plus, aucun d'eux ne travaillaient le lendemain.


	3. Un signe ?

_**Chalut Tout Le Monde !  
**_

 _ **Comme me la rappelé**_ _ **isatis2013, c'est aujourd'hui que dois sortir le new chapitre alors, voilà la suite !  
**_

 _ **Troisième et avant dernier chapitre, on approche peu à peu de la fin !  
**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui me suivent et :**_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !  
_**

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Un signe ?**_

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever en ce samedi matin et Reese était debout depuis un moment déjà. Il avait allumé la radio qu'il écoutait distraitement. La météo, les bons plans pour cette nuit d'Halloween, des conseils en tout genre. Son attention fut alors complètement attirée par une jeune femme demandant conseil en... amour.

\- Ah l'amour, dit l'animateur radio. Un domaine aussi vaste que fascinant, plein de subtilité et de non dits. Cet homme que vous aimez est-il en couple ?

\- Non, répondit l'auditrice, mais je sais qu'il aimait une autre femme, ils ont même été marié un temps. Je suis sûr qu'il pense encore à elle même s'il dit lui même que c'est du passé.

\- C'est ce qui vous empêche de sauter le pas ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher entre nous, mais...

\- Vous espérez tout de même plus ?

\- C'est ça. Ça devient vraiment de plus en plus dur de rester à proximité de lui sans rien pouvoir lui dire de ce que je ressens, poursuivit l'auditrice qui s'était identifiée comme AJ.

\- Je comprends parfaitement AJ, mais savez vous au moins ce qu'il pense de vous ?

\- Il me voit comme une amie je suppose...

\- Il n'y a aucun signe montrant que vous pourriez être plus pour lui ? Parce que si c'est le cas je ne peux que vous conseiller de foncer ! Sinon vous pouvez toujours tenter une approche plus subtile, à vous de lui envoyer des signaux pour attirer son regard.

 _Lui envoyer des signaux..._ répéta mentalement Reese. Était-ce ce que lui aussi devait faire ? Tenter une approche subtile et tâter le terrain ? Il secoua la tête, rejetant cette idée au loin. Jamais cela ne fonctionnerait. Pourtant au fond de lui une petite voix ne cessait de répéter : _et si..._

\- Je suppose que je peux toujours essayer, dit-elle alors pour le plus grand plaisir de l'animateur.

\- En voilà une bonne décision de prise ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous AJ. Si vous ne tentez rien c'est sûr que rien ne se passera. Vous devez parfois accepter de tout perdre pour tout gagner. Rien ne...

Il se retourna au moment où il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Erica en sortit alors.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle poliment.

\- Vous êtes une lève tôt, remarque Reese après lui avoir rendu son "bonjour".

\- Oui, en général je commence tôt le travail du coup c'est devenu un réflexe, expliqua-t-elle. Votre ami n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

\- Non, mais je suppose qu'il ne devrait plus tarder, c'est aussi un lève tôt, remarque Reese en souriant en repensant au nombre de fois où Finch était arrivé avant lui sur leur "lieu de travail".

\- Vous avez l'air de vraiment tenir à lui, remarqua Erica devant le regard tendre qu'avait eu Reese à la pensée de son patron.

Reese reprit une attitude plus neutre avant d'ajouter :

\- Oui, c'est vrai, on va dire qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Comment ça ? Désolée, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, ça ne me regarde pas après tout.

\- Ce n'est rien. On va dire que j'étais au plus bas et que plus rien ne me donnait envie de continuer.

Quand tout d'un coup, sans prévenir...

\- Il est apparu, ajouta-t-elle en souriant devant l'air doux qu'affichait de nouveau Reese. Vous savez, poursuivit-elle, j'ai commencé à travailler dans ce restaurant il n'y a que quelques mois maintenant. J'ai emménagé il y a huit mois et la première personne à avoir prit le temps de me connaître, qui m'a montré la ville et toutes les merveilles qu'elle refermait c'est Rick. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je me sentais autant protégé par quelqu'un.

A ces mots Reese ne put que faire, une fois de plus, un lien avec Finch. Ce dernier aussi le protégeait comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, il se rendait compte que Finch était devenu encore plus protecteur qu'au départ. Son inquiétude de le voir se mettre en danger semblait elle aussi plus grande qu'au début de leur collaboration. Pouvait-il interpréter cela comme un signe ? N'était-il pas en train de se monter la tête pour rien ?

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Finch lui-même.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-il poliment. Je me suis permis de vous amener quelques viennoiseries, dit-il en montrant le petit sachet qu'il tenait en main.

\- Merci, la remercia poliment Erica avant de l'en débarrasser.

Elle s'éloigna des deux hommes, prenant place autour de l'immense table, un peu plus loin. Reese mourrait d'envie de lui demander s'il allait mieux sans pour autant oser le faire. Une nouvelle fois, il ne voulait pas que Finch interprète cela comme une violation de sa vie privée.

\- Je vais bien, je suis parfaitement reposé, dit alors Finch devinant parfaitement que Reese hésitait à le lui demander.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Reese en souriant. Bien, je vais vous les laisser, moi je vais aller inspecter ce fameux manoir.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait y être ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'informaticien.

\- Vous vous inquiétez vraiment trop Finch, remarqua-t-il pourtant heureux que se soit le cas.

\- Bien au contraire, on ne s'inquiète jamais assez pour les gens que l'on aime, dit Finch regrettant déjà sa tournure de phrase.

Le dernier mot de la phrase fut le seul qui attira réellement l'attention de l'ex-agent. Son cœur battait la chamade tout en attendant la suite qui ne vint cependant pas, Finch préférant garder le silence pour ne pas prendre le risque d'en dire plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

\- Peut-être, mais vous n'allez tout de même pas m'accompagner pour voir que je ne risque rien, dit alors Reese en plaisantant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Si ce n'est pas dangereux comme vous semblez le dire, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème à ce que je vous accompagne, remarqua-t-il ne trouvant pas de vrai raison le poussant ainsi à l'accompagner.

Le cerveau de Reese semblait tourner à plein régime. Il lui semblait avoir reçu trop d'informations en peu de temps. C'est à ce moment là qu'Erica intervint.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, dit-elle, on ne bougera pas d'ici. Je suis sûr que Rick m'écoutera aussi.

Finch reporta son attention vers son partenaire.

\- Bien, dit finalement Reese ne voyant rien d'autre à ajouter. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix mais à une condition tout de même.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Si je vous dis de me laisser et de partir vous le faites, lui dit alors Reese.

\- Comme si je pouvais faire une telle chose, admit Finch sérieux. Je suis désolé mais, tout comme vous, je ne pourrais jamais vous laissez derrière. Bon, on y va ? Ajouta-t-il avant que Reese ne change d'avis et ne préfère y aller seul.

Reese secoua légèrement la tête devant l'air déterminé de l'informaticien.

\- Bien, on y va, et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Erica, interdiction de sortir ou même d'appeler qui que ce soit. Personne ne sait que vous êtes là et j'aimerais bien que cela reste ainsi.

\- Compris.

\- Personne ne doit passer alors, sait-on jamais, vous n'ouvrez à personne.

\- Pas de soucis, dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux hommes posèrent simultanément la main sur la poignée de la porte. Finch retira sa main par réflexe, la serrant alors contre lui. Reese fut plutôt étonné par ce geste de recul. Reese ouvrit finalement la porte sous le regard fuyant de l'informaticien. Ils quittèrent l'appartement, Reese ne quittant pas Finch des yeux. _Est-ce que par hasard..._ pensa Reese ayant dû mal à cacher sa joie alors qu'il commençait à penser que, peut-être, ses sentiments pouvaient finalement bel et bien lui être rendus. Une fois installé derrière le volant, Reese alluma une nouvelle fois la radio. Finch ne dit rien, regardant vaguement le décor défiler sous ses yeux par la fenêtre, encore quelque peu embarrassé tout en sachant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe en réagissant aussi brusquement.

\- Et maintenant l'horoscope ! Nous commençons avec notre signe du moment le scorpion !

Les deux hommes écoutèrent à moitié les signes défiler un à un. Reese ne remarqua cependant pas l'attention soudaine de Finch pour un des douze signes. En effet, alors que l'animateur en venait à son signe, il fut involontaire plus à l'écoute.

 _\- Grande chance en amour alors jetez vous à l'eau ! Votre bien aimé vous montrera d'ailleurs plusieurs signes vous incitant à lui faire part de vos sentiments. Ne les fuyez plus !_

 _N'importe quoi,_ pensa évidemment Finch tout en se tournant légèrement vers son partenaire.

 _"Votre bien aimé vous montrera d'ailleurs plusieurs signes"..._ Finch se mit alors à chercher des signes dans les jours précédents mais rien ne lui vint spécialement en tête.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immense manoir abandonné. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées par des planches de bois, les arbres du jardin n'avaient plus une feuille et les quelques plantes présentes étaient toutes complètement desséchées.

\- Vraiment lugubre, nota Finch.

\- Peut-être mais je vous verrais bien vivre là-dedans, dit alors Reese, surprenant son partenaire.

Finch fronça alors les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était ou non une plaisanterie.

\- Enfin, pas dans cet état bien sûr, mais dans un grand manoir de l'époque victorienne, se reprit Reese devant le regard de son patron qui ne répondit d'ailleurs rien.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans l'immense bâtisse. Reese alluma sa lampe torche avant que Finch ne fasse de même. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait plus d'électricité depuis un moment déjà et, les fenêtres étant toutes barricadées, la lumière du jour ne pouvait y filtrer.

\- Restez bien derrière moi, le prévint Reese peu satisfait que Finch l'accompagne dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux.

\- Bien Mr Reese, répondit l'informaticien, mais je ne pense pas courir un grand danger en m'éloignant seulement de quelques pas, renchérit-il cependant.

\- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Et puis ce n'est pas vous qui avait dit "on ne s'inquiète jamais assez pour les gens que l'on aime" ? Je préfère donc garder un œil sur vous, ajouta-t-il. _Vous m'êtes bien trop précieux,_ pensa-t-il sans pour autant l'avouer.

Tout comme Reese un peu plus tôt, au mot "aime", le cerveau de Finch s'était tout bonnement mit en pause. Il se répéta mentalement plusieurs fois cette même phrase. Sous-entendait-il la même chose que lui ? Il repensa alors à son horoscope...

\- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, remarqua Reese, le ramenant sur Terre.

Ils parcourent rapidement le rez-de-chaussée avant de monter l'imposant escalier de marbre. Une fois arrivé sur le palier du second étage, ils prirent le couloir se trouvant sur leur droite.

\- C'est vraiment du gâchis de laisser une telle bâtisse tomber ainsi en ruine, remarqua Finch dépité.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à l'acheter, rétorqua Reese en plaisantant.

\- C'est une idée... lui répondit pourtant l'informaticien plus que sérieux.

Reese le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de reprendre l'inspection des lieux. Un craquement se fit alors entendre derrière eux, faisant sursauter Finch. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu et Reese dit alors, d'un ton quelque peu moqueur :

\- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur des fantômes Finch ?

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Ce n'était pas un mouvement de peur mais un réflexe de surprise, expliqua Finch.

\- Oui, oui, je vous crois, dit Reese en souriant.

Finch n'ajouta rien encore gêné de s'être laisser ainsi surprendre. Ils firent de nouveaux quelques pas quand un autre craquement, plus sourd cette fois-ci, se fit entendre. Le bruit semblait provenir d'une pièce non loin devant eux. Reese s'approcha alors de la pièce en question.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? Demanda Reese, la main sur la poignée, alors qu'il voyait que Finch poursuivait sa route.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez grand pour y aller seul ? A moins que vous ayez peur et que vous vouliez que je vous prenne la main ? Remarque l'informaticien.

 _Je veux bien que vous me preniez par la main, mais sûrement pas à cause de la peur,_ pensa Reese avant d'entrer seul dans la pièce.

\- Ne vous éloignez pas trop tout de même, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'informaticien continuer de s'éloigner.

Finch lui fit un bref signe de la main, montrant ainsi qu'il avait bien entendu. Une fois l'inspection de la pièce finie, Reese partit à la recherche de son coéquipier. Il le trouva deux pièces plus loin. Il s'approcha alors doucement de ce dernier, baissant sa lampe torche, un sourire aux lèvres. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de l'informaticien qui sursauta une nouvelle fois, faisant tomber sa lampe torche qui s'éteignit sous le choc.

\- Pire qu'un gamin, crut entendre Reese alors qu'il sentait le regard de l'informaticien sur lui.

\- Désolé, dit simplement Reese en ramassant la lampe toujours au sol.

Celle-ci refusa obstinément de se rallumer. Reese la tapa légèrement contre la paume de sa main, mais rien n'y faisait, la lampe avait bel et bien rendu l'âme.

\- Regardez dans le fond de la pièce, lui dit alors Finch tout en reprenant sa lampe torche désormais inutile.

Reese repéra alors plusieurs ordinateurs portables, des enceintes, des disques durs externes, ainsi que plusieurs pochettes en tissu. Ces dernières contenaient des bijoux.

\- On dirait bien qu'ils se servent vraiment de cet endroit comme planque, remarqua Reese en reposant le bracelet sertit de saphir.

\- Oui, il serait bon de prévenir les lieutenants Carter et Fusco.

\- En effet. On va pouvoir y aller dit-il en se tournant vers l'informaticien.

Il lui tendit instinctivement la main pour l'aider en l'absence de sa lampe.

\- Je peux parfaitement me débrou... commença Finch avant de se prendre les pieds dans un pli du tapis.

Reese le rattrapa, le tenant désormais contre lui. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu Finch jurer sans pour autant en mettre sa main à couper. Il vit alors Finch relevait lentement son visage vers lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Finalement, Reese attira doucement Finch contre lui, rapprochant dangereusement leurs visages. Il était prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout... Il s'empara timidement des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, l'embrassant aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait. Il fut plus que soulagé par la faible réponse qui finit par arriver. Leurs lèvres se touchaient, s'effleuraient, presque timides, incertaines, et se caressaient affectueusement. Ils se séparèrent finalement après quelques baisers aussi doux les uns que les autres. Les lèvres légèrement pincées, Finch cherchait à graver à tout jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire. Alors que Reese ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, son portable sonna. Il relâcha le corps de l'informaticien avant de répondre.

\- Oui, dit-il quelque peu contrarié d'être ainsi dérangé.

\- Je venais juste aux nouvelles, lui dit alors le lieutenant Carter.

\- Je comptais justement vous appeler une fois sortit, répondit Reese.

\- Sortit d'où ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore entré par effraction ? Dit-elle alors.

\- Non, c'était déjà ouvert. L'endroit était complètement abandonné, je ne pense pas que cela dérange qui que se soit... mise à part le gang qui se sert de ce lieu comme entrepôt.

\- Vous avez trouvé où ils planquent les objets qu'ils volent ? S'étonna Carter alors qu'eux faisaient chou blanc depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Reese lui donna finalement l'adresse.

\- On va se poster dans la rue et attendre qu'au moins un des types y vienne, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de leur faire cracher le morceau. Sinon, j'ai aussi pu identifier la plaque de la moto. Elle appartient à un certain Andrew Gordon.

\- Et je suppose qu'il travail aussi pour Nathaniel ?

\- En tout cas lui et son jeune frère, Andrew sont souvent en contact avec les trois autres types. Pas dur de faire le rapprochement.

\- On a donc finalement nos cinq hommes maintenant, merci.

Il raccrocha après quelques minutes d'échange. Il reporta alors toute son attention vers l'informaticien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis leurs baisers.

\- On y va ? Dit-il en lui tendant une nouvelle fois la main.

Finch hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement la prendre, le cœur battant.

\- Manquerait plus que vous trébuchiez de nouveau par ma faute, ajouta Reese en reprenant sa marche.

\- Même si cela venait à se reproduire, nul raison de vous sentir coupable, dit-il en retirant sa main de celle de Reese. Je suis le seul responsable pour ma lampe, dit-il d'un ton qui parut plutôt cassant pour Reese.

Venait-il de faire une gaffe ? Reese se répéta mentalement la dernière phrase... Finch avait-il pensé que, s'il lui tenait la main, c'était tout simplement pour ne pas avoir à se sentir coupable en cas de chute ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu sous-entendre. Il n'y avait même aucun sous-entendus dans sa phrase, il voulait juste faire d'une pierre deux coups, mêlant ainsi l'utile à l'agréable.

A peine avait-il retiré sa main qu'il regrettait déjà son geste et ses paroles. Il savait pourtant que Reese n'était pas du genre à lui prendre la main juste pour ne pas se sentir coupable... _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris,_ s'en voulu Finch. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ?_ Ils finirent par rejoindre la voiture dans le silence le plus total, faisant le même chemin, mais dans le sens inverse cette fois-ci.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

De retour à l'appartement, ils furent accueillit par Rick. Ce dernier leur sauta presque dessus.

\- Erica n'est plus là. Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai trouvé ça sur la table, dit-il en leur tendant le morceau de papier.

\- Il y a combien de temps que vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda Reese.

\- Une dizaine de minutes. J'étais sur le point de partir pour la retrouver quand vous êtes arrivés.

\- Que dit le mot ? Demanda Finch alors que Reese y jetait un coup d'œil.

\- Son patron l'a appelé. Une des serveuses est malade et il lui demande de la remplacer. Elle dit que Nathaniel ne lui fera rien, répondit-il en lui tendant tout de même le message laissé par la jeune femme.

Finch le parcourut rapidement, avant d'ajouter :

\- Il va falloir aller la récupérer, ou au moins garder un œil sur elle. Je reste ici, dit-il à Reese, alors allez-y.

\- Je viens avec vous ! S'écria Rick. Hors de question que je la laisse seul, je dois...

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est après vous qu'il en a ? lui dit Finch. Laissez Mr Reese s'en charger est la meilleur des solutions, croyez moi.

Reese était toujours aussi flatté de la confiance que lui accordait Finch. Il ajouta alors en l'encontre de Rick.

\- J'y vais de suite, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous contacterais dès qu'elle sera avec moi.

\- Bien, répondit-il à contre cœur.

Rick s'éloigna d'eux. Reese se tourna vers l'informaticien.

\- Par rapport à tout à l'heure, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire. Je...

Son téléphone sonna alors, l'interrompant au pire moment selon lui...


	4. Conclusion

_**Chalut Tout Le Monde !  
**_

 _ **Comment ça va en ce mardi bien gris ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre parler de la météo, mais bien pour le prochain chapitre qui, soit dit en passant, est le dernier !**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Bon, étant donné que je n'ai rien à ajouter, je vous laisse passer à la suite !  
**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui me suivent et :**_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE !  
_**

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant (elles sont d'ailleurs plus que génialissime, avec des intrigues vraiment toujours bien ficelées et des scènes touchantes à souhaits. Des fics d'un niveau qu'il est rare de trouver ^^) Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Conclusion**_

Reese était finalement parti sans avoir le temps de lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Le lieutenant Carter les avait prévenus qu'elle tenait Nicolas Anderson et Alan Sparks. Les deux hommes s'étaient en effet rendu à leur planque pour y déposer le butin de leurs derniers vols de la nuit dernière. Reese avait finalement laissé Finch seul avec Rick, qui, commençait de plus en plus à s'impatienter devant le temps que prenait Reese à partir aider sa petite amie.

\- On verra ça à mon retour, avait-il simplement eu le temps d'ajouter à son coéquipier avant de finalement partir.

Il se dirigea évidemment vers le restaurant. Quand il arriva, il chercha la jeune serveuse des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Il interpella alors une des serveuses derrière le comptoir.

\- Erica est là ?

\- Non, vous l'avez loupé de peu, lui répondit Chelsea.

\- Vous savez où elle est partie ? Demanda Reese inquiet pour la jeune femme. Et avec qui ?

\- Non, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est partie avec un des clients, ou plutôt, il ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Elle lui fit une rapide description du client qui se trouva évidemment être Nathaniel lui-même.

\- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à l'aider ? S'emporta Reese devant le manque de logique de la dénommée Chelsea.

\- Elle m'a dit elle même que tout allait bien, répliqua la serveuse. Et puis je ne suis pas sa mère, elle part avec qui elle veut. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne va pas tarder à y avoir du monde et qu'on se retrouve à deux seulement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai du travail qui m'attend, dit-elle sèchement avant de s'éloigner de Reese pour s'occuper de deux nouveaux clients.

Reese sortit du restaurant, téléphone en main.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle Finch, mais Nathaniel l'a emmené avec lui.

\- Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où ils pourraient être ? Demanda Finch.

\- Non, j'arrive immédiatement. Il faudrait voir avec Carter si les deux autres types se sont déjà mis à table.

\- Je l'appelle immédiatement en vous attendant.

Rick avait bien évidemment deviné qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa petite amie et Finch eu beaucoup de mal à le faire rester sur place, mais ne sachant même pas par où commencer ses recherches il accepta finalement de rester. Il ne cessa alors de tourner en rond dans l'appartement, son téléphone en main, souhaitant de tout cœur un appel d'Erica lui disant qu'elle allait bien. Finch en profita pour joindre le lieutenant Carter. Ce fut finalement Fusco qui décrocha.

\- Ouais, elle s'en occupe en ce moment même. Pourquoi, vous avez un souci ?

\- En effet lieutenant, Il se trouve que Miss Standler a été enlevé par Mr Nolan. On-t-il dit où il pouvait bien se trouver ?

\- Non, pas que je sache, mais je peux toujours aller faire part de votre problème à Carter.

\- Faites donc lieutenant, j'attends de vos nouvelles au plus vite.

Fusco alla immédiatement prévenir sa coéquipière qu'il ne s'agissait plus simplement de vols mais bien d'enlèvement. Bien évidemment, aucun des deux hommes n'était au courant pour ledit enlèvement. Ils étaient finalement prêt à passer un accord pour que l'enlèvement ne fasse pas parti des charges retenues contre eux, s'ils les aidaient à trouver la jeune femme. Les deux hommes finirent par donner la même adresse.

Pendant ce temps, Reese venait tout juste de rejoindre Finch et Rick.

\- Vous savez où la trouver ? Demanda Rick à peine la porte refermée derrière Reese.

\- Pas pour le moment, mais je suis sûr que...

Reese fut interrompu par le téléphone de Rick.

\- C'est Erica, dit-il avant de décrocher. Erica ? Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

\- Elle est en sécurité avec moi, dit alors une voix d'homme.

\- Si jamais tu oses la toucher je te jure que je...

\- Tut, tut, tut, jamais je ne lui ferai du mal. Elle m'appartient alors tu as intérêt à l'oublier ! Lui dit Nathaniel alors que Reese s'emparait du téléphone pour le mettre sur haut parleur et que Finch était déjà sur son ordinateur pour tenter de localiser l'appel.

\- Jamais je ne la laisserai entre tes mains espèce de...

\- Ne penses même pas nous retrouver. On va quitter la ville et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous.

Alors que Rick allait répliquer, il entendit le bip caractérisant la fin de l'appel.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Paniqua Rick.

\- Finch, dites moi que vous l'avez localisé, dit alors Reese.

\- J'ai seulement pu définir une zone de trois kilomètres de rayon. Je vais essayer de recouper avec les adresses connues des cinq hommes et voir ce que je trouve.

\- Bien pendant ce temps je vais...

Il reçu alors un message de Fusco avec simplement une adresse accompagnée par un simple : _Dépêches toi !_ Reese montra l'adresse à Finch qui confirma qu'elle était en plein dans la zone qu'il avait pu définir grâce à l'appel.

\- Il s'agit d'un entrepôt au nom de Mr Nolan, expliqua Finch alors que Reese s'apprêtait déjà à repartir.

Finch l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Soyez prudent, lui dit Finch comme à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission.

\- Je suis toujours prudent Finch, ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta de le rassurer l'ex-agent.

\- Dans ce cas soyez le encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il y a quelque chose que je tiens absolument à vous dire.

\- Moi aussi, lui dit Reese, mais je crois que ça va devoir attendre d'avoir retrouvé Erica.

\- Je le crains en effet.

Reese profita de l'inattention de leur numéro pour déposer un rapide et chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'informaticien, qui ne put que sourire. Reese quitta finalement la planque en direction de l'entrepôt de stockage où devait, logiquement se trouver la jeune femme. Ce fut au tour de Finch de tourner en rond avant de finalement s'installer devant son ordinateur, suivant ainsi les déplacements de son partenaire en temps réel. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres du lieu de captivité, Finch reçut un nouveau message...

\- Oh non, murmura alors Finch avant de s'emparer de son portable.

Il appela immédiatement son partenaire pour le tenir au courant.

\- Oui Finch, je suis presque arrivé.

\- Je sais, et c'est justement pour cela que je vous appelle.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- La machine vient de me faire parvenir un nouveau numéro, lui dit alors Finch.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui de Miss Standler.

\- Je croyais qu'elle ne risquait rien, que c'était seulement après Rick qu'il en avait ?

\- À croire qu'il a finit par changer d'avis. La machine ne nous fait parvenir que le numéro de sécurité social, pas les motifs, ajouta Finch.

\- Bien, j'ai compris, j'accélère.

\- Mr Reese, dit-alors Finch, ça fait plusieurs heures déjà que je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important et il serait peut-être temps que je...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez le faire une fois que je serai revenu. Si c'est ce que je pense, je préférerais l'entendre de vive voix.

Finch sourit alors se doutant parfaitement que son partenaire devait avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Bien, dans ce cas vous avez vraiment intérêt à _me_ revenir en un seul morceau, lui dit l'informaticien en accentuant volontairement le pronom personnel.

\- Évidemment que je ferais, encore une fois, tout mon possible pour revenir indemne. Pour revenir auprès de vous, répondit l'ex-agent en souriant face à cette déclaration, en tout cas ce début.

Il raccrocha finalement espérant de tout cœur arriver à temps pour secourir Erica qui venait donc de devenir leur nouveau numéro.

À quelques minutes de là, Erica tenait tête à son ravisseur.

\- Jamais je ne voudrais de toi, plutôt mourir ! S'écria la jeune femme alors que Nathaniel essayait de nouveau de l'embrasser, en vain.

\- Tu crois que je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité ? Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne ne t'aura et encore moins ce bon à rien de Rick, cracha-t-il avec le plus de dégoût qu'il pu.

\- Je t'interdis de l'insulter, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville !

S'en était trop pour le jeune homme qui gifla Erica. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent de la commissure des lèvres de la serveuse, mais celle-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant et cracha sur Nathaniel.

\- Vas en enfer, lui dit-elle alors, le regard noir.

Nathaniel s'éloigna de la jeune femme, prenant un poignard sur une des étagères présentes dans l'entrepôt.

\- Pas sans toi, dit-il alors, s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci recula autant qu'elle pu avant de se retrouver coincée contre la paroi derrière elle. Elle chercha en vain un moyen de s'échapper mais impossible, pas sans passer à côté de Nathaniel. Il était évident qu'il ne la laisserait pas sortir.

\- J'ai été suffisamment patient avec toi et toi, tu continues de te foutre de moi ? J'ai ma fierté aussi alors, tant pis pour toi.

\- Rick, appela faiblement la jeune femme tout en fermant les yeux.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques pas, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Reese, arme en main. Erica profita alors de la surprise pour filer en vitesse à côté de Reese qui la plaça derrière lui.

\- C'est fini, lâche ça tout de suite.

Nathaniel sembla chercher à son tour un moyen de s'échapper quand il entendit les sirènes. Reese en profita pour s'approcher de lui et lui mettre une droite. Maintenant KO, Reese l'attacha avant de filer en vitesse avec la jeune femme. Quand la police débarqua à son tour dans l'entrepôt elle retrouva donc le jeune ravisseur, pieds et poings liés, reprenant peu à peu conscience. Fusco sourit alors, se doutant parfaitement que Reese avait bien reçu son message et qu'il ne s'était pas éternisé.

\- Embarquez le et fouillez moi cet endroit de fond en comble, ordonna le lieutenant aux hommes qui étaient avec lui avant d'emmener lui même Nathaniel Nolan au commissariat.

Il lui restait à mettre la main sur les frères Gordon qu'Alan Sparks ne s'était pas gêné de dénoncer pour alléger sa propre peine. Deux voitures étaient déjà en chemin vers leur domicile, tout n'était donc plus qu'une question de minutes.

Reese prévint Finch qu'il était en chemin, avec Erica et en un morceau. Rick et l'informaticien furent donc plus que soulagés d'apprendre que tout s'était bien fini et que, dans plusieurs minutes, ils pourraient enfin retrouver chacun la personne qu'ils aimaient.

À peine le seuil de l'appartement franchi qu'Erica se jetait dans les bras de son petit ami. Finch, lui, sourit faiblement quand il vit enfin Reese apparaître dans son champ de vision.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai tenu ma promesse, dit Reese tout en s'approchant de quelques pas de l'informaticien.

\- Oui, je sais que vous êtes un homme de parole, répondit Finch. _C'est aussi pour cela que je vous aime._

 _-_ Merci, leur dit alors Erica, merci de nous avoir protégé tous les deux.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Reese.

Après des excuses de la part du jeune commis pour ne pas leur avoir fait confiance dès le début et des remerciements pour avoir sauvé sa petite amie, Rick prit Erica par la main avant de l'emmener avec lui.

\- Revenez au restaurant quand vous voulez, dit la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Je serais plus que ravie de vous y revoir.

Tous était presque réglé, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à passer au commissariat pour porter plainte contre Nathaniel avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Un silence de cathédrale s'installa alors entre les deux hommes qui n'osaient pas se faire face. Ils cherchèrent pendant quelques secondes une banalité à dire, mais rien ne leur vain. C'est finalement Finch qui fit le premier pas.

\- Maintenant que tout est réglé je crois qu'il serait peut-être temps d'en finir avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, articula-t-il péniblement, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- En effet, répondit Reese, il y a un moment déjà que j'aurais dû vous dire que je...

Reese fut une nouvelle fois interrompu au moment même où il était enfin sur le point de se confesser.

\- Oui, répondit-il plutôt sèchement.

\- Je crois que je dérange, répondit le lieutenant Carter. Je serais donc brève, on tient nos cinq hommes et ils ont tous avoués.

\- Bien, c'est une bonne chose. C'est tout ? Dit-il alors, souhaitant en finir rapidement avec cette conversation.

\- Oui je pense, lui dit-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Reese pour raccrocher, voulant pouvoir donner toute son attention à son patron. Reese regarda longuement Finch, qui commençait peu à peu à sentir la gêne le gagner.

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le qu'on en finisse, dit finalement Finch, n'y tenant plus.

Reese sourit devant cette impatience qui ne caractérisait pourtant pas Finch en temps normal. Il n'hésita plus une seule seconde et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Un baiser bien moins chaste que le précédent, empreint seulement de passion et d'avidité. Le manque de l'autre se faisait clairement ressentir à travers les nombreux baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient.

\- Je vous aime Harold, murmura alors Reese entre deux baisers.

Reese put sentit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis s'étirer en un fin sourire alors qu'il le sentait passer ses bras autour de sa taille, s'agrippant à la veste de l'ex-agent. L'informaticien sentit un frisson parcourir son échine quand Reese mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Reese en profita alors pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres désormais entrouvertes de l'informaticien. Un faible gémissement franchit alors les siennes quand la langue de Finch vint s'enrouler sensuellement autour de la sienne. Après de nombreux baiser aussi passionnés les uns que les autres, ils s'écartèrent finalement. Reese prit alors le visage de l'informaticien dans ses mains tout en avouant une seconde fois :

\- Je vous aime plus que tout Harold.

Finch ne put que sourire devant cette déclaration qu'il n'espérait entendre que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

\- Je vous... commença-t-il avant que ne sonne son téléphone.

\- Ah non, pas encore.

Finch regarda de qui provenait l'appel avant de lever de nouveau son visage vers son partenaire.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est le boulot ? Demanda Reese, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Je le crains pourtant Mr Reese.

\- Très bien, mais je ne pars pas tant que vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous aviez à me dire, dit Reese.

Finch sourit devant l'entêtement légitime de son partenaire.

\- Je vous aime, finit-il cependant par avouer.

\- J'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps pour en profiter et aussi pour vous montrer à quel point je vous aime et je tiens à vous, mais on dirait que se sera pour une prochaine fois, dit-il en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de l'informaticien.

\- Je le crains aussi, mais ce n'est que partie remise, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Et moi qui voulait aller chercher des bonbons avec vous...

\- L'année prochaine, répondit l'informaticien en souriant, et l'année suivante. Il y aura encore beaucoup de fêtes d'Halloween devant nous Mr Reese.

Reese l'entraîna finalement à sa suite, refusant obstinément de lâcher cette main aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Même si les dernières paroles de Finch étaient anodines en elle-même, elles lui firent bien plus plaisir que l'informaticien ne pouvait le penser. Pour lui, elles représentaient leur futur, futur que Finch voyait bien avec lui, dans un an et bien plus encore...


End file.
